


Le Rocher

by Ambrena



Series: Récits d'avant Kaamelott [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Excalibur, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le seul souvenir d'enfance commun d'Anna et d'Arthur : l’Épée des Rois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Rocher

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version de la légende arthurienne appartient à Alexandre Astier.

« T’es trop petit… Tu vas pas y arriver », annonça la fillette d’un ton bien informé, impertinent. Sa jolie robe de noble offrait un contraste effarant envers les tenues de fermiers qu’affichaient les deux garçons avec lesquels elle marchait dans la neige, en tête d’un groupe d’adultes qui chuchotaient gravement.

« Personne peut retirer cette épée.  
-Même pas vrai !, se rebiffa le môme. Tu vas voir.  
-Sale pégu ! T’as même de la terre sur les joues.  
-P’tite bourgeoise !! hurla Kay en réponse.  
-STOP !!! » les interrompit Merlin.

La chamaillerie entre Anna, Arthur et Kay durait pratiquement depuis qu’ils étaient partis pour le Rocher à l’Épée. Anton, Merlin, Cryda, Ygerne et Brennus d’Orcanie font tout pour les séparer – chacun pour des raisons bien différentes, le paysan habillant d’une réelle gentillesse ses remontrances, tandis que les dames de Tintagel s’avèrent plus froides. Mais le chemin est long, pour des enfants aussi jeunes, et pour eux, le temps passe si lentement… 

C’est loin de Tintagel, loin aussi de la ferme, le chemin est rocailleux, c’est l’hiver et il fait froid. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que le groupe chemine dans la neige. Anna ne souvient pourtant pas d’avoir été portée, ou d’avoir marché. Le souvenir s’est quelque peu estompé. Elle se rappelle juste de ce doute immense, de cette incrédulité. « Il va pas y arriver. Et pis il est habillé comme un bouseux… J’arrive pas à croire que ce soit mon frangin ! »

Et les adultes de se répéter.

« C’est l’Élu, lui réexplique ponctuellement le druide, devant ses exclamations dédaigneuses. Il va réussir à la retirer du rocher, c’est assuré.  
-C’est votre frère, assène sentencieusement sa mère. Veuillez ne pas l’oublier, et traitez cet enfant avec respect.  
-C’est votre demi-frère, rectifie régulièrement sa tante. Élevé par des pécores, en plus. Ne vous sentez pas obligée. »

Bombardée de ces injonctions contradictoires, elle bavarde gaiement avec Arthur, qui n’a pas cessé de babiller, lui non plus. Ce petit garçon de quatre ans, elle a le double de son âge. À côté de lui, Anna se sent grande. Responsable. Elle ne le voit pas souvent, mais pour compenser, ils jouent à plein temps, accompagnés du jeune Kay. Arthur l’appelle son frère et elle, sa sœur. Elle n’y comprend plus rien, et s’en fiche. Après tout, elle n’a que huit ans. 

Batailles de neige, éclats de voix, avertissements des adultes. Boule de glace qui lui dévale dans la nuque, lui transit le cou. La fillette hurle, le gamin rit. Ygerne la débarbouille, Cryda marmonne, Merlin et Anton houspillent son demi-frère. Brennus le Vertueux soupire. Grâce à sa réputation d’honnêteté, on l’a convoqué en témoin officiel d’un miracle ; mais il se résigne à ne faire que garderie, aujourd’hui. 

 

*

 

Arrivés au lieu fatidique, le petit bavard fit une crise de nerfs. Soudain, il ne voulait plus essayer, il avait peur. Le harcèlement de sa demi-sœur lui avait retiré toute assurance. Merlin, qui savait que l’enfant lui accordait toute confiance, le prit à part afin de le persuader. Un genou à terre devant le gamin qui boudait, il essaya de présenter l’essai au rocher sous un jour plus agréable. 

« C’est comme une fête, tu verras, lui affirma-t-il avec douceur. Il va y avoir des étincelles.  
-Une fête ?  
-Mais oui ! » renchérit Anton, qui s’était approché en catimini derrière eux. Il mit les bras autour du gamin et le serra contre lui. « C’est l’épée des rois ! Tu vas voir, les autres enfants vont essayer aussi. Ce sera joli. »

Pour lui montrer l’exemple, en effet, Kay se précipita sur le rocher, en poussant de grands cris de joie. Il était juste assez grand pour atteindre la lame qui y était plantée. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, l’arme resta fermement en place.

Pour la forme, Brennus d’Orcanie et Anton tentèrent eux aussi, sans davantage de succès. En revanche, on ne laissa même pas Anna toucher le pommeau de l’épée : impossible qu’elle réussisse, une femme ne pouvait pas gouverner. 

Ce fut au tour du petit Arthur, fermement porté par Merlin, qui l’avait pris dans ses bras. Le vieux druide n’avait pas menti : il y eut des étincelles, et c’était très joli. 

On lui laissa quelque temps Excalibur, avec laquelle il fit des moulinets dans la neige, ravi. Kay le considérait avec envie, une expression d’avidité sur son visage terreux. Quant à Anna, elle s’était totalement désintéressée de l’évènement, et collectionnait les plus beaux galets du chemin. 

En regardant son fils batifoler avec son épée, incapable de la tenir correctement, Ygerne eut un regard rempli de douleur et murmura à sa sœur, indifférente : « Il faudra qu’on l’envoie à Rome faire ses classes militaires… Il est encore moins en sécurité ici, maintenant. »

Dans la neige, bien emmitouflé, le petit Arthur riait aux éclats.


End file.
